


Someone, send help

by httpdance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gift Exchange, M/M, Pining, Valentine's Day, White Day, whitedaykurotsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpdance/pseuds/httpdance
Summary: Kuroo has to decide what to do with Tsukishima for white day, but coming up with a plan isn't as easy as he had thought. So helooks for help with his friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My KuroTsukki contribution to white day!  
> I put aside my Traveler's tale for this, I hAd so much fun writinh this~  
> SO ENJOY READING IT, and let me know what uou thought ^_^  
> (Tumblr: httpdance - come look me up and send me a promt!)  
> \- xoxo

Kuroo is an intelligent college boy with lots of friends and one big problem. He has a crush.

Now here's the problem; his crush gave him chocolates on valentine's day. Not such a problem, maybe, but Tsukishima had ran off without explaining what he wanted from Kuroo. So now Kuroo knows his crush is requited, but he has no idea what his next step would be.

He knows the tradition of valentine's day is for men to return the gift of a woman. But Tsukishima is exactly a woman. So does the same still apply?

Also, Tsukishima may have grown up a little, but he's still the childish kid that hides his feelings by making everyone feel smaller than himself.

Ever since Kuroo and Tsukishima ended up in the same collage, Kuroo has managed to break that wall little by little. He got to see the real, insecure Tsukishima that lays beneath. And he fell hard for him. But he loves hanging out with the younger student, and so he never acted upon his feelings. He didn't think Tsukishima was waiting for relationship problems and coming out. Because, yes, Kuroo knew Tsukishima liked boys before the other confessed. It was just obvious, after they got closer and spend more time together. 

They spend afternoons together, studying and not so much studying, until it got dark and someone had to go back.

They spend coffee dates together, though Kuroo knew they weren't exactly dates. He didn't mind so much.

They even spend some sleepovers together, after Kuroo had found out that Tsukishima had a soft spot for Kuroo's favorite show, and the hours had run late into night. Tsukishima also had a soft spot for Kuroo begging to not let him walk though the scary dark at night. 

In all those minutes spend together, Kuroo noticed that Tsukishima started blushing if Kuroo gave him a compliment. He also noticed that Tsukishima had the habit to stare at hot guys walking by. Kuroo didn't know if Tsukishima noticed what he was doing, but Kuroo knew knew why he did it. He was admiring that booty. And Kuroo knew it would never be his booty that Tsukishima would look at.

He was fine with staying friends, really, he was okay with admiring Tsukishima from a friendship distance.

But then Tsukishima had to go and do something completely out of his nature. What was Kuroo supposed to do now? If he had knows Tsukishima was up for that, he'd have made a move ages ago. He is a romanticist like that, sadly. 

But he needed a plan. Normally, Kuroo would have that plan in the blink of an eye. People didn't call him intelligent for no reason. But for some reason, this time it was different. He wanted to do it right for Tsukishima, Tsukishima deserved something nice.

So three days before White Day, when Kuroo finally gave up on coming up with thinking of the most ridiculous plan ever, he texted Yamaguchi.

 **You** : Hey  
**You** : I need your help

He put his phone away and tried to concentrate on his homework again. 

Yamaguchi had been in his contacts since him and Tsukishima entered college, but Kuroo never texted him. He wondered if Yamaguchi even knew who he was, would he still have his number?

Would Yamaguchi snitch on him to Tsukishima? That would ruin the whole plan Kuroo didn't even have yet. He needed Tsukishima to be just as surprised as he was. 

After an eternity had passed – maybe more like ten minutes, but who's counting? – Kuroo gave up on expecting an answer from Yamaguchi. He would figure out his own plan.

He was about to get up for a cup of much needed coffee, when his phone buzzed. It was in his hands in an instant, and he sat back down again as he opened the text.

 **Freckles** : I was wondering when you'd text

What's that even supposed to mean?

 **You** : Dont text in riddles plz  
**Freckles** : Sorry  
**Freckles** : I was wondering when you'd text about Tsukki and white day*

Was Kuroo allowed to call him a bastard now?

 **You** : dont be mean  
**You** : How do you even know  
**Freckles** : I was the one who convinced him to do that in the first place  
**Freckles** : You should be thanking me instead of calling me mean

That caught Kuroo off guard a bit. So it wasn't Tsukishima's own idea? Maybe that makes more sense, Kuroo thought. He already thought it was not like Tsukishima to do this.  
He decided to keep Yamaguchi as a friend rather than an enemy. The kid can do shit Kuroo didn't hold for possible.

 **You** : thanks, then  
**You** : Now, can you help me decide what to do?  
**Freckles** : You like him, yeah  
**You** : yeah  
**Freckles** : Then whats the problem  
**Freckles** : Go buy him shit  
**You** : right  
**You** : okay  
**You** : I will~

That didn't exactly turn out the way Kuroo wanted it to, but at least he knew how in the world Tsukishima would do what he did.

Best friends can be devilish, sometimes. 

The next day, two days before White Day, he decided to call Akaashi. Maybe he'll have another perspective on his issues.

He was making a sandwich while his phone made the awful beeping sound of a dialing call in his ear. His headphones didn't make it any better, but he needed to eat. So he needed his hands. Sometimes you gotta make sacrifices.

“Hello,” Kuroo heard through the phone, when Akaashi finally picked up the phone. 

“Hey there, mate,” Kuroo laughed.

“Kuroo.” Akaashi's voice was flat when he speaks. “Don't call me mate.”

“Then you, dear Akaashi, don't pick up the phone when you're having sex with bro.” Kuroo heard his voice sounds smug, but he couldn't help it.

“What? How..” Akaashi mumbled, and Kuroo heard some stumbling on the other end of the line.

“You're out of breath, mate. Can only mean one thing. Unless you decided to go for a run for the first time in ages.”

There was a silence for a few seconds, then Akaashi decided to keep up the act. “I went for a run.”

“Sure.” Kuroo laughed again, almost dropping his knife. “It's so fun messing with you.”

“What did you want,” Akaashi asked quickly.

“Right, I need your help with romance.” Kuroo shrugged, even though Akaashi couldn't see it.

“Kuroo, valentine's day was a month ago. You're a little late.”

“True, but something happened that I didn't tell you guys about.” 

“What happened?” Akaashi asked seriously. “Are you in trouble?”

“No, but I feel like being in trouble would be more easily dealt with than this.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “Tsukishima gave me chocolates.”

“What!?” Kuroo heard in his ear. He cringed a little while Akaashi quickly explained to Bokuto what made him lose his shit.

Then he heard a muffled “ohoho!” from Bokuto, who was probably being gagged by Akaashi now.

It was so obvious who was in charge in their relationship, it amazed Kuroo every time. Bokuto was big and strong, and still he listened to everything Akaashi asked him to.

After a minute Akaashi got back on the line. “So, what did you need help with? It's almost White Day, right?”

“Yes, it is,” Kuroo started. “But White Day is a traditional thing for boys and girls and Tsukki and I are boys and boys. I don't know what would be appropriate.”

“Okay, yeah, I see were you're coming from.” Akaashi sounded serious and deep in thought. Kuroo was glad he found someone who took his problem serious. “I think you can still do the traditional stuff,” Akaashi then said. “I mean, Tsukishima went all out of his way to confess exactly on valentine's day. I don't think he would mind you sticking with the tradition.”

“Alright, I'll buy him something nice and cute. Cause, honestly, there's no way I'm gonna bake shit myself.”

Akaashi chuckled. “I don't think that would be a good idea.”

“Thanks, mate,” Kuroo joked. “I'll let you get back to fucking Brokuto.” After a measured pause, he added, “sorry, I mean your run.”

He heard Akaashi laugh as he gave Bokuto a kiss. “I think the mood is killed here, thanks to you.”  
Kuroo would be offended, but he knew this probably wasn't their first time today. They could skip once. 

Bokuto apparently thought differently, because he practically yelled “hey! Thats not fair!” just before Kuroo hung up the call.

After the call, Kuroo pondered about what to buy while he was eating his sandwich. He knew he had to buy white chocolate for Tsukishima, but he also knew that wasn't exactly the blond's favorite flavor. He's have to find something else to give with it.

So the day before White Day, he made his way to the city mall. 

His plan to quickly find something didn't exactly go as planned though. Because, right in front of the candy store, he hears his name.

“Kuroo!” 

Well shit. He'd recognize that voice everywhere.

He turns around and greets the most beautiful boy he has ever come across. “Hey, Tsukki.” 

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima asks.

They have been ignoring what happened a month ago, even though Kuroo thought it was a little awkward at first. But when he noticed that Tsukishima was fine with just going on with their lives, he was a little relieved. It made it easier to figure out how to deal with the chocolates that were still laying on his desk.

“Just buying some snacks,” Kuroo says, while he gestured to the store. 

But now that Tsukishima was there, it made his plan a little harder. He had to buy those presents, but he couldn't do that right in front of the other. 

So while Tsukishima followed him inside, he took his phone out and texted his only hope.

 **You** : buying shit, ran into him. help 

He hoped his message was clear, but in the meantime, he had to keep a straight face. So he turned around to Tsukishima and pulled him in a headlock. “What does the ice queen as studysnack?”

Tsukishima grumbled something incoherent, and then his phone rang. 

Kuroo – reluctantly – let go of him, and started snooping around the isle again.

“Hello,” he heard Tsukishima answer the call.

Tsukishima hummed a few times, and then Kuroo felt his hand on his arm. Kuroo turned around and raised his eyebrows. “Everything alright?” he asked, after seeing the worrying expression on the other's face.

“Yamaguchi urgently needs my help with something,” Tsukishima explained.

“Right,” Kuroo nodded. “Go be the knight in shining armor.” 

Tsukishima looked like he wanted to say something else, but apparently he decided against it. Then he waived goodbye and turned around. 

**Freckles** : You owe me one.

Kuroo smiled. He was more than okay with that.

 **You** : Deal

He then ended up buying a bar of white chocolate, funny shaped cookies, and a cd of Tsukishima's taste for good measure. 

He was quite pleased with himself.

The next day, bright and early, he texted Tsukishima to meet him in their usual hangout after classes. This way, he was sure Tsukishima wouldn't make any last minute plans.

It also made him a little nervous, though. What if Tsukishima knew exactly what he was planning? Maybe Yamaguchi had even told him. Would he do that?

In his classes, he couldn't really focus. He was sure the teachers noticed, but he was a hard-working student. He deserved a day of slacking-off. 

When his last class finally ended, he rushed over to the cafe to get their favorite table near the window. 

The barristers knew them by now, so he raised two fingers as to indicate he would meet with Tsukishima. The current guy behind the bar smiled and started making their usual drinks. It truly was a blessing to know the whole staff.

Then he sat down at the table and started fidgeting nervously with his earring. He knew Tsukishima was done the same time he was, so he must be on his way already. 

Kuroo felt his heart beat faster the more he started thinking about what he was about to do. It hadn't really sank in yet, before. But now he realized he was actually about to confess to Tsukishima. And if everything went according to plan, he would finally be able to hold Tsukishima in a different way than just friends. 

He couldn't wait.

“Hey, rooster head.” Tsukishima's greeting shook him out of his thoughts, and he shot a smile at the other. 

“Hey there, glasses-boy,” he returned.

Tsukishima smiled as he sat down in front of Kuroo. “Why do we keep insulting each other?”

“You're the one who started it.” Kuroo shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, today. But we always do this.” Tsukishima smiled, and Kuroo felt like he couldn't be more lucky. The sight of Tsukishima's red lips smiling was the best, and even if today didn't turn out the way Kuroo wanted it to, he'd be lucky to stay friends with Tsukishima.

The waiter set down their drinks, pulling Kuroo out of the gaze he was giving Tsukishima.

“Alright, then let's stop with the insulting.” Kuroo said then, and he really tried to sounds serious, but he couldn't manage to keep it up for long. After a few seconds both him and Tsukishima started laughing again.

“Never mind what I said,” Tsukishima said. “There's no way I could stop making fun of your hair.”

“You hurt me, Tsukki.” Kuroo smiled. This was the most perfect mood he could wish for. It was now or never. He picked up his backpack from the seat next to him and grabbed a plastic bag from it. Then he set the plastic bag in between them and looked back at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima's cheeks had turned slightly red as he tried to peak inside the bag. 

“What's this?” he asked, when Kuroo slapped away his hand.

Kuroo had to take a deep breath, collecting all the courage he could find in him. Then he took Tsukishima's hand. 

“The reason I told you to meet up with me here.” 

“So what's in it?” Tsukishima asked, sounding a little confused.

Kuroo took out the gifts he bought yesterday and lined them up in front of Tsukishima. “Exactly one month ago, you surprised me by giving me chocolates for valentine's day,” he started. “And when you didn't say anything when you gave them, I just went and assumed it was meant as a confession.” He laughed sheepishly, trying to gauge Tsukishima's reaction.

The other blushed slightly, and his hands were folded in front of him, fingers tangled. 

“Was I right to do so?” Kuroo asked, and Tsukishima nodded slightly.

“I freaked out,” he explained. “I wanted to tell you, but I got scared, I guess.”

“That's fine.” Kuroo smiles again, and he moves the white chocolate closer to Tsukishima. “So, as a response to your confession, I want to accept your feelings.”

Kuroo didn't know how he was still able to talk, because his heart was beating like crazy. He was nervous and shy, but he was with Tsukishima, and that was the only reason he was able to go on.

“Please, be mine, Kei,” he added then. Tsukishima's eyes shot up to him, and the blush got washed away by a smile that covered his whole cheeks.

“Okay,” he said then, and Kuroo couldn't resist taking his hands. “So, that's the chocolate bar, but what are the other things for?”

“Well,” Kuroo said awkwardly. “It's tradition to triple the value of the gift, but there's no way your homemade chocolates can be one-upped, let alone three times. Besides,” he said, and he moved the cookies and cd closer. “I am terrible at baking, you wouldn't even like my attempt at it.”

Tsukishima laughed and picked up the cd. “I could imagine that.”  
“Once again, Tsukki, you hurt me.” Kuroo whined, but there was no pressure behind the words.

Tsukishima just laughed some more. “Thank you,” he said then, mentioning to the other two gifts with his new cd.

They sat there for a while, drinking their coffee and steeling awkward glances at each other. Kuroo couldn't help but giggle. It was glorious to be with Tsukishima now. Especially seeing how Tsukishima was practically acting like a teenager too.

“You know,” Tsukishima said then. “I kind of expected something like this.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrow at that. “What do you mean?”

“When Yamaguchi called yesterday, he sounded upset. But when I actually got there, he looked like he was trying to come up with a story.” Tsukishima shrugged. “Made me think he needed me away from you.”

There went his surprise. “That fucker, this was supposed to catch you off guard like you did to me.”  
Tsukishima chuckled. “Even if it wasn't for Yamaguchi, I would've expected at least _something_ ,you would either accept or decline my feelings today,” he explained

“True,” Kuroo uttered. “Then I guess I couldn't have done much more.”

“I really liked it, though.” Tsukishima told him, and it made Kuroo feel warm form inside.

“I'm glad,” he started. “'Cause I really like you.”

“I really like you too, boyfriend,” Tsukishima joked, putting the emphasis on the last word.

Then Kuroo started to just all out blush, but he didn't mind at all. He was Tsukishima's boyfriend and he could take him on dates and he could even have sleepovers without feeling guilty about longing for more than just the friendly cuddle he stole from Tsukishima at night.


End file.
